Sin salida
by llSiRiArweNlllBlacKll
Summary: Debería haber puesto más atención a los consejos, en vez de seguir husmeando en ese tipo de asuntos Pero Remus ya no puede volver atrás, es Tonks quien deberá enfrentar sus problemas ahora.
1. Default Chapter

Sin salida  
  
PROLOGO  
  
Corría, no sabía si ya los había perdido pero seguía corriendo, sin perder tiempo en mirar hacia atrás.  
  
Debería haber puesto más atención a los consejos, en vez de seguir husmeando en ese tipo de asuntos.  
  
Sus piernas ya cansadas, le rogaron se detuviese, con la respiración agitada y el corazón a punto de romperle el pecho, se apoyó contra una pared. El sudor en su frente delataba el esfuerzo que había hecho al correr. Ya estaba demasiado viejo, se dijo, podría haberse quedado con ella esa noche en vez de ir a escapar por las calles muggles.  
  
Después de unos minutos se dispuso a caminar, dobló en la siguiente esquina. Su grito quebró el silencio de la noche y se extinguió tan rápido como había brotado de su garganta.  
  
Sintió la sangre saliendo a borbotones de la profunda herida en su cuello antes de desvanecerse y dejar de sentir y vivir.  
  
Me sobresalté cuando un gato color canela con cara de mal genio saltó sobre mis piernas, escondida en aquella casa abandonada no me esperaba la visita del animal. Éste traía un mensaje. Esa noche las manos me temblaban y un sudor pegajoso recorría mi espalda. Los malos presentimientos abrumaban mi mente. Sin pensarlo dos veces, desaté el mensaje de la lechuza.  
  
"Remus ha muerto" Albus.  
  
La noticia tuvo en mí el mismo efecto que podría haber tenido un golpe en el estómago. Las lágrimas escaparon de mis ojos sin que yo pudiese evitarlo. Quedé inmovil, releyendo una y otra vez el papel negándome a creerlo.  
  
Se suponía debía esperar que fueran a buscarme, pero ya no vendrían, no en esas circunstancias. Esperé cinco minutos más de lo acordado y empecé a avanzar por el túnel que me sacaría de aquella estancia.  
  
Solo llevaba mi varita, tenía la túnica raída y las manos rasmilladas, además de una reciente cicatriz que afeaba mi cara. Ya no llevaba el pelo de colores raros, ni llamativos. Lo tenía hasta los hombros de color azabache. Mi verdadera apariencia, azabache igual que el primo de mi madre. Desearía poder estar con él en ese momento de dolor.  
  
Sabía que Sirius quiso tanto o más a Remus como yo misma. Cuando salí del túnel, empecé a caminar hacia los lindes del bosque, no me topé con nadie. No podía llegar y entrar al castillo como si nada. Mi ropa llena de barro, mi rostro sudoroso y mi pelo sucio, no dejarian de llamar la atención. Y no me sentía con fuerzas como para intentar cambiar mi apariencia.  
  
El gato seguía a mi lado. Al fin resolví enviar un mensaje por medio de él. Lo escribí en el mismo pergamino que aún apretaba en mi mano. Unos minutos más tarde, se presentó ante mí, un muchacho.  
  
-Tonks!! - dijo y me abrazó - vamos... me mandaron a buscarte  
  
Harry había crecido, hacía meses que no lo veía. Ya estaba en séptimo, estaba alto e igual de delgado que siempre, con el mismo pelo alborotado. Me guió hacia una entrada disimulada entre las enredaderas.  
  
-Qué pasa? -preguntó al ver mis ojos enrojecidos  
  
-No lo sabes?  
  
-Quizás después te lo vayan a decir.  
  
-Es Sirius?  
  
-No, por suerte no he sabido nada de él, desde hace casi un año.  
  
Harry me dejó en una habitación oculta detrás de una gárgola. Las paredes estaban pintadas de blanco y el piso era de madera y sonaba con cada pisada, tras una puerta un pequeño baño y en el centro una cama, no era gran cosa, pero después de descansar en cualquier parte me daba lo mismo.  
  
Me dejé caer dispuesta a caer en los brazos de Morfeo y despertar al día siguiente para saber que estaba abrazada a su cuerpo y que nada me separaría de él. Pero las lágrimas comenzaron a caer otra vez sobre mis mejillas, y sin poder detener mi llanto me quedé dormida horas después sin siquiera darme cuenta. .  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
. holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! comostan?? espero que bien pero yo sigo con el pc malo esto lo termine de escribir el día 22/12/03 XD oidia fui a ver denuevo ERDR ahahahahahahah bueno ya no importa, espero que lo puedan leer prontito, bueno ya lo deben haber terminado de leer si estan leyendo las ridiculeses que escribo pero bueno... nose de donde llego la insiración pero... mi pc sirve para puro escribir asike XP bueno los dejo... creo que me inspire he leido mucho tambien ya los dejo. cuidense y dejen reviews... nose para donde va esto pero supongo que sera largo y me demorare años en terminarlo XD prometo que los proximos capítulos seran más largos este era solamente el prologo asike espero sus opiniones. Ademas nisiiera se quien mato a kien tengo ke ordenar mis ideas. se aceptan sugerencias. saludos SiRiArweN  
  
REVIEWSSSSSSSSSSSSS PRECIOUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS YA?? JAJAJAJAJA 


	2. De cartas y sentimientos

**Respiro profundamente. 'Bueno, he regresado'  
Aunque les parezca profundamente raro que alguien escriba dos páginas de un fic le dé un título y todo... y luego este sin escribir nada durante más de dos años... no es imposible!**

**Y doy prueba fehaciente de eso, por eso les dejo este capítulo que aunque corto espero les interese y se animen a dejarme algún review.**

**Gracias a las personas que me dejaron reviews por el prólogo aunque seguramente ya ni lo recuerdan xD**

**Recuerden que lamentable los personajes no son míos, y todo lo que les parezca conocido tampoco, no hago esto con ánimo de lucrar (no como JK ¬¬) solo de entretenerme y entreteneros.**

**Y ahora.. ¡a leer!**

**Capítulo I - De cartas y sentimientos**

Se sentía aplastada, como si un peso invisible no le permitiese levantarse de esa cama. Le parecía que la noche de anterior había sido un sueño o algo muy lejano. No se sentía triste porque en realidad no sentía que Remus hubiese muerto.

Intentó incorporarse, sentía los ojos hinchados y la cabeza palpitante. Por debajo de la puerta habían introducido un pergamino que esperaba. Tenía la letra de Albus Dumbledore, esa caligrafía fina, pequeña y perfecta que lo caracterizaba.

"_Querida Nymphadora_

_Disculpa por lo precipitado de la nota de anoche, tenía que informarte pero no podía darte ningún detalle, y siento que por el momento no es necesario._

_Lamento decirte que no puedo recibirte en el colegio por lo que tendremos que aplazar nuestra conversación por algún tiempo, espero lo comprendas._

_Por el momento preocúpate de alejarte del peligro y mantenerte a salvo, no quiero perder a una de las mejores brujas. _

_Cuando necesitemos que hagas algo para la Orden yo te contactaré._

_Mis condolencias por la muerte de Remus, que siempre sacrificó todo por nuestra causa._

_ Albus"_

La bruja arrugó la nariz notablemente molesta, el anciano director siempre se guardaba las cosas para sí, y ella merecía saber en que estaba trabajando Remus.

Se dirigió al baño y se duchó. Aprovechó también de lavar su ropa, aunque sin mucho éxito. Por suerte algún elfo se había preocupado de dejar alguna ropa limpia (de estudiante) en la habitación, encontró también un par de panes y pastelitos, un jarrito con leche, otro con café y otro con té.

Después de volver a vestirse concentró su atención en su apariencia, se miró al espejo que había sobre el lavamanos. Su reflejo le devolvió la mirada.

-Deberías hacer algo con esa cicatriz – su reflejo parecía enojado

-Sabes que no puedo – respondió la joven con pesar

Alargó su cabello y lo volvió castaño. Además de cambiar la forma de su nariz y labios, logrando no ser reconocible. Hizo algunos otros cambios sin intentar nada demasiado complicado, no tenía el ánimo.

Se tomó una taza de café y no pudo evitar volcar un poco sobre el piso, se comió uno de los pastelitos y guardo el resto y el par de panes en un pequeño bolso.

Terminó de recoger sus cosas, la carta y salió de la habitación. Hubiese querido hablar con Dumbledore, pero sabía que no era recomendable, en el colegio había gente del ministerio infiltrada.

Las cosas en el último tiempo habían tomado un cariz bastante más complicado. Se habían vuelto a aprobar las maldiciones imperdonables en contra de mortífagos por lo que la lucha se había convertido en algo mucho más cruento. La Orden del Fénix seguía liderando la lucha en contra de Voldemort y sus seguidores, pero el ministerio si bien había aceptado hacía un par de años el retorno del señor oscuro, aún no se daba cuenta de que la mitad de sus funcionarios eran corruptos.

Y Tonks ahora tenía problemas por eso, en un enfrentamiento con mortífagos, intervinieron efectivos del ministerio, pero algunos de los últimos sin ser demasiado evidentes apoyaban a los mortífagos, y Tonks cometió el error de enfrentar a uno de ellos, y darle muerte.

El ministro consideró inadmisible su conducta, y sin escuchar las pruebas presentadas intentó enviarla a Azkaban, aludiendo traición. En el camino a la prisión Remus y un par de aurores de la Orden la habían ayudado a escapar y ahora era una fugitiva que se dedicada a esconderse.

De eso habían pasado aproximadamente cuatro o cinco meses en los cuales no había participado en ningún operativo de la Orden, lo cual la tenía bastante deprimida, había pasado semanas encerrada en algún lugar solo con la compañía de Remus que solía visitarla cuando no estaba trabajando.

Se encaminó hacia el tercer piso, al corredor en que estaba la estatua de la bruja tuerta. Sólo miraba el suelo para evitar que alguien notara algo extraño, aunque tenía la perfecta imagen de una estudiante que caminaba por los pasillos.

Chocó con alguien y se tambaleó hacia atrás. Se sintió nerviosa y murmuró una disculpa rápida para seguir su camino. El extraño la detuvo tomándola por el brazo.

-Oye!

Mil opciones pasaron por su cabeza, desde salir corriendo hasta lanzarle un hechizo al extraño. Se dio vuelta y casi suelta una carcajada. Era Harry.

- Tonks? – El ojiverde se le acercó –Te pasa algo?

- Cómo...? – vio un pergamino sospechoso en las manos de Harry

- A dónde vas?

- Mmmm no sé... me voy – dijo encogiéndose de hombros

- ¿Qué es lo que había pasado? Dumbledore no me ha dicho nada

- Tal vez no quiera preocuparte... además puede que salga en "El profeta" – la mujer parecía turbada y no muy segura de lo que decía. Albus Dumbledore estaba escondiendo cosas y eso realmente no le gustaba.

- Cuídate y mantente en contacto

Se despidieron con una abrazo, ambos se habían acercado bastante, en el último año y Harry se preocupaba bastante por ella al verla en la misma situación que a su padrino.

Tonks siguió su camino y entró al túnel, lo recorrió sin prisa y antes de salir cambió nuevamente su ropa, no podía arriesgarse a que pensaran que se había escapado del colegio. Tratando de ser discreta salió en el local de Honeydukes, pero esa no era una de sus cualidades y chocó con varias cajas apiladas en la parte trasera de la tienda, maldijo en silencio y casi corrió hacia la calle.

Se sentía libre ahí, el aire estaba limpio y fresco, y llenaba sus pulmones. Siempre que le pasaban ese tipo de cosas pensaba en Sirius, él era el único que podía comprenderla, y seguramente ni siquiera sabía acerca de todo lo que había vivido en los últimos meses. Hacía casi un año Sirius Black había desaparecido.

Después de estar durante 1995 confinado a la casa heredada de su familia había caído a través del velo. Día después durante el verano de ese año regresó, nadie supo de donde, él nunca reveló lo que había tras el velo y nadie se lo preguntó. El animago se veía más demacrado, como si hubiese pasado otros doce años en Azkaban.

Durante casi un mes siguió entre ellos, pero el encierro lo desesperaba y un día sin más se fue. Ningún miembro de la Orden del Fénix lo buscó, Harry recibió una carta de él y también Remus y Tonks. Pero después de eso no supieron nada más.

Muchos pensaban que los años en la prisión mágica le habrían afectado, y la mayoría creía que estaba muerto. Harry siempre le enviaba cartas, las lechuzas que intuían lo que tendrían que hacer trataban de negarse, y después de un tiempo siempre volvían con las misivas sin ninguna señal de haber sido leídas.

Varias veces Hermione las analizó, para encontrar en ellas hechizos o algún mensaje oculto mediante magia, pero no había nada que la bruja pudiese indentificar.

Tonks suspiró. No sabía que estaba haciendo y ahora sin Remus no tenía a nadie. Sus padres habían muerto un tiempo antes, en un ataque de Voldemort, en la familia de su madre todos eran mortífagos y la de su padre era muggle y no los arriesgaría con su presencia.

Decidió ir a Londres, y se quedaría en el Leaky Cauldron, Tom nunca fue muy escrupuloso con las identificaciones y en estos tiempos prefería no importunar con tonterías como esa alguna gente que no le importaba si la posada se quedaba sin dueño que los atendiese.

Al aparecerse en Londres todo le pareció abrumador, se había acostumbrado a estar en lugares solitarios y silenciosos, llegando a desarrollar cierta fobia hacia las multitudes de personas. Frente a ella estaba el Leaky Cauldron y se apresuró a entrar.

Se inscribió con el nombre de Arabella Colbert, su pelo ahora tenía unas ligeras ondas y le caía sobre la cara ocultando su cicatriz, sus ojos azules, labios finos y una nariz no muy respingada.

Tom le dio la habitación número 14. Llegó a ella y se sintió cansada, le pidió al posadero que le llevara algo para comer, ya que no le gustaba comer rodeada de gente. Una media hora después estaba devorando un plato de sopa caliente.

Se desplomó en la cama. Pensaba en Remus, ni siquiera tendría un funeral, talvez ni lo enterrarían, la gente con sus prejuicios hacia los hombres lobos podía hacer cualquier cosa.

Le hubiese gustado ver el cuerpo, había visto otros cadáveres y sabía que no es una de las visiones más agradables del mundo pero le habría permitido saber de qué murió, construir una imagen de quien lo hizo y porqué, quizás era el desequilibrio del momento pero en su interior sólo sentía que la venganza podría calmar su desesperación.

Pensó en Dumbledore que antes de que ella se lo pidiera ya estaba escabulléndose para no dar explicaciones, él era el único que sabía con certeza en que estaba metido Remus.

-¿En qué estabas pensando...? – murmuró

Sintió que desfallecía otra vez, las lágrimas se agolparon bajo sus párpados y ya no pudo retenerlas más. Le había costado bastante trabajo convencer a Lupin de que a ella no le importaba su condición de licántropo, y después tuvo que convencerlo de que él no la pondría en peligro.

Los licántropos son seres solitarios y Remus Lupin no era la excepción, temía que con su sola presencia Tonks pudiese tener problemas, lo cual no estaba lejos de la realidad. Sin embargo, había logrado lo que sólo un selecto grupo - que no superaba las 3 personas- pudo descubrir. El mundo interior de Remus, aunque no por eso dejaba de ser reservado y tímido.

Entre los pensamientos de desolación y venganza que albergaba la conciencia de Tonks se quedó dormida en esa pieza anónima.

La despertaron los constantes y molestos golpes en el vidrio de la ventana. El sol se había escondido tras el horizonte hacía un par de horas, y el dormitorio estaba totalmente a oscuras, chocó con el velador y se dobló el tobillo al pisar un zapato. Al abrir la ventana entró una lechuza café con un pergamino en su pata. Le quitó el mensaje y el ave salió volando.

Tonks se enrolló en una manta y se sentó con la piernas cruzadas sobre la cama. Tomó la carta que no era más que un trozo de papel. Tuvo que realizar sobre él varios hechizos para poder leerlo y cuando al fin la misiva pareció convencerse de que era la persona correcta se mostró.

_"Prima:_

_Tuve noticias de lo que te pasó. Ayer supe lo de Remus. Tenemos que hablar. Yo te buscaré._

_ Padfoot"_

Tonks se quedó perpleja y sólo atinó a sacudir la mano cuando el pergamino comenzó a incendiarse.

Una sonrisa comenzó a formarse en su rostro, si había algo que podía consolarla en ese momento era estar con su primo.


End file.
